Through her eyes
by Meleeza
Summary: Aidan thought life was good, that is until her mother is taken away and she goes down a path that her not even her brothers might not be able to help her on. Movie plot twisted but follows most. Sister Fic. Review please. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Four brothers fanfic and yes this is a sister fic so if this is not what you want to read, don't read it. Reviews are appreciated and I hope this chapter is interesting. Follows Movie. Enjoy.**

****

****

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Mom's gathering was today.

Everyone was sad at the funeral that happened just a few hours ago. People who knew Evelyn were bawling their eyes out with gloomy faces and sadness filling them up. The sky was dark and foggy, perfect weather when at a funeral. I didn't even want to be here. Didn't want to have to face the fact that I had lost another mother. Jeremiah, one of my four older brothers, made me come. He said it was important to be there and to do it for Mom.

Yeah right. If she wasn't gone, there would be no need.

I was dressed causally; blue jeans and a gray shirt covered by my sweater. The harsh Detroit air was worse than before, chills always running up and down my spine while I stood in a corner away from everyone. I just wanted to be on my own. Needed to sort through my head. Jeremiah was keeping a close eye on me though. He seemed to think there was something wrong with me when there wasn't.

I was doing good, seeing as Evelyn died just a week ago. It was hard to get over that tiny fact. Evelyn would forever be gone because two idiots wanted to rob a corner store for such little cash. Her life was worth more than that! My heart still hurt when I thought of her. Seemed like the small paper cut wound hurt the most. More than all my scars and life combined.

Evelyn Mercer was such a good goddamn woman. She didn't deserve the death she got. I wasn't just saying that because she took me in but because she cared enough to treat me like a person instead of like some steady check. She cared enough to give me food and shelter without something else in return. She cared enough to scold me when I did something wrong and reward me when I achieved my goals. She _loved _me. The first in my life.

And now...she was gone.

Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes. It wasn't fair. Many would argue that life wasn't fair so get over it but it really isn't so easy. They just didn't understand the pain we all felt for Evelyn. She had been able to get through the wall I put up. I was in foster care for four years, from the time I was 9 until I was 13 when Evelyn found me. She had been the one to change my life.

Now who was going to help me get through?

Sure, Jerimiah could but he had his own family to support. He had a wife, Camile who was a good woman. Two beautiful daughters, Daniella and Amelia and his own life to handle. He was the only one of the four who actually saw me more than a few times in a year. He took care of me much like Evelyn. He was the role-model in my life. When I began my 'rebel' stage, he was the one who sat with me and Evelyn to lecture me on god knows what I did that week.

Angel, my third oldest brother, he was in the army so it was hard to see him. I enjoyed when he came home for the holidays. He was fun but like all the others, he was grown and I was still a kid in his eyes. I was restricted from many things. He kept a eye on me and always gave me the same lecture on 'boyfriends' that Bobby gave.

Jack was out trying to make something out of his life. I was closer with him than the rest seeing as he was the youngest boy and I the only girl in the house. I liked being around Jack more. He was the one who was able to calm me when I was pissed off or crying. He played his guitar, a soothing melody that almost always got me to relax.

And finally, the oldest and hardest of all four Mercer brothers...Bobby. He was cool on some level with me. We butt heads a lot when I first got settled in. I didn't...like him. I found him an overbearing, arrogant, son of a bitch. Such true words when it came to Bobby. Though I couldn't complain with him being my brother. He was soft too but in different ways. He treated me like another brother who was just a bit more sensitive with certain topics. Didn't help that it was hard having my own life with him around.

All brothers were the same in some way. All four of my older brothers were _very _overprotective. I was the tiny annoying part of being the only girl in a house of boys. I guess I didn't really mind but most of the time I did. There was no privacy in the house when everyone was around.

Now, there would be none. Evelyn's death was a major event in our dysfunctional family. I had only recently entered this family but she had major influence. Hell she turned Bobby into the man he was today, a very different person compared to what he could have been. Course, he wasn't pretty good off. He wasn't the 'Michigan Mauler' for show.

While everyone was outside, saying their last words to family and friends, I was inside on the couch huddled to keep from freezing too much. The sliding glass was covered in a small fog from the cold air. I wasn't hidden too much seeing as I could see people walking and talking. This was so un-fucking-fair. I let my head rest on my knees, wrapping my arms around my knees.

The glass doors slid open, Camille standing staring at me. "You gonna come out anytime soon?" She asked me in a soft tone. I shook my head quickly. I refused to be outside with so many people. Camille frowned at me. "Come on Aidan." She wasn't going to leave me alone and knowing her, trust me I did, she wouldn't let it slide.

Sighing, I got up from the couch slowly making my way to her. This was hell. I followed Camille out of her living room, shutting the glass door behind me. I leaned against the building wall, mumbling to myself while Camille went to talk to a few more guests who arrived. So fucking not fair.

It was then did I see them.

"Jackie!" I yelled pushing off the wall and running to my youngest older brother. He was so freaking tall to me. I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he caught me. I held onto him tight, smiling when he gave me a tight squeeze. Just like old times.

I held in the pain I was feeling at the moment. I knew the only reason they were here early and on time was because of Mom's death. Other than that, it would be the same old seeing each other a few times a year.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Bobby joked and I snickered at him with a smirk on my face. I pulled out of Jack's hold and tossed myself into Bobby. He let out a groan at the sudden added weight and I let out a laugh. "There's you're hug." Jack laughed earning a smack from the head by Bobby and one for me too.

I rubbed the back of my head pouting. "Already startin' with the hittin' Bobby?" I grinned at him unable to have the straight face needed to pull off the sentence.

Just think, Mom could have been here smiling if not for two damn men who got away with a few bills.

"How you holdin' up Aidan?" Bobby asked throwing an arm over my shoulder. I sighed to myself, eyes cast to the white ground. My shoulders felt heavy. not because of Bobby's fatass but because of the burden I was caring around. I was there with Mom. I seen Mom killed. I was hurting.

Yet I couldn't answer Bobby truthfully. "I'm gettin' through."

No, I wasn't. I was slowly crumbling away and nobody could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed/alert/favorited. I hope this chapter is good. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Bobby looked at me as if he didn't believe a word I said. Part of me was glad, if he had his suspicions I wouldn't have to keep feeling the way I was. The other part was angry that he didn't trust my word. He didn't have a chance to press the issue since both Green and who I assumed was his partner, came walking toward us.

"Well if it ain't little baby Mercer." Green chuckled opening his arms up for a hug. I glared at him. He knew I hated being called that but I embraced him. He gave me an extra tight squeeze. He was a good friend to the family having been around long before he became the cop he was today. He helped me a bit too, like everyone else. If he happen to catch me out a night, he'd bring me home before anything happened. He was usually the one there when my brothers weren't. Hell he was my fifth brother at times.

Bobby and Green embraced each other, patting the other on the shoulder. They broke apart, Green's partner standing beside him, giving us all a glance. I didn't like him at first glance. He gave off this weird...vibe. May sound strange but that's how I based all relationships and first impressions on. If I 'liked' a person at first glance, I could get used to being around them but if I sensed something was off, say goodbye because I was not going to try to be nice.

This guy was the same. I leaned against Jack, resting my head on his arm for a while before he decided to put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. I sunk into his huge frame allowing him, for the few times I did, to give me protection.

"Thanks for coming, Green. Ma would've been happy you made it to the service." Bobby told Green, speaking in an even tone. I swallowed the lump forming. Jack held me tighter, holding in the pain he felt too.

"Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral!" Green exclaimed and I winced. Funeral. Death. He was only trying to lighten the mood but it didn't help. He took notice of that.

"I didn't come back for no funeral." Bobby replied in a rough voice. He was hurting just as much as us, I could tell, only he refused to show his pain. That was Bobby.

There seemed to be some hidden meaning behind Bobby's words. A meaning I couldn't understand, but the others sure seemed to. Green's partner spoke first, "Thanks for the offer but we got this under control." His voice held no emotion. Blank and bored, emotions not needed today especially when Evelyn was just buried. Jack held me tighter when I tried to pull from his side to go to Bobby's. He knew I overreacted sometimes.

"Yeah I know I can tell by the looks of this place." Bobby started, sarcasm in his voice. "Place looks completely different. Detroit's finest clean it up, huh?" He asked and I smirked.

"Hey be easy Bobby." Green told him with a slight smile. I looked between the two, watching their expressions as they spoke. "We got these punks." He laughed glancing between him and his partner. "Kids playing basketball across the street saw these two gangbangers shootin' up the place-."

"Oh come on Green." Bobby interrupted with an irritated sigh. "I used to make a good living out here 'cause cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint." I couldn't help the snicker from coming it. The words he used were funny, tits in a strip joint. Now that's calling someone stupid. Bobby smirked after I snickered, Jack grinning too at the words. Only one not to find what Bobby said at all funny was the man I was starting not to like for some reason. "Just come inside, have some coffee and donuts, then take him and get the fuck out of here."

Jack was shifting side to side now, standing around for some reason during the whole conversation. I buried my face in Jack's side, inhaling his smell of smoke and something else. "Come on Jack." Bobby was already walking away as he said this. Jack went to follow, about to pull me along but Green's partner just had to talk again.

"We need to question Aidan about the murder." And I knew I wasn't going to like him. Everything would have went fine, I didn't have to tell anyone what happened. Didn't have to share the anger and pain of that night. I just wanted to put it all behind me but this...this man just threw the plan out the window and then me.

Both Bobby and Jack stilled, Jack pulling me from his side. He had both his hands on my shoulder, making me stand in his line of view while keeping a tight grip so I couldn't slip away. "What the fuck did you say?" Bobby asked him, stepping closer to me with confusion in his eyes. Confusion and anger...or was in pain?

Green sighed. "She was there Bobby." I met Bobby's gaze, avoiding Jack's hurt. Bobby's anger had me shrinking away. He looked so...not like Bobby. "She was the only other witness to the crime."

God these two motherfuckers just threw me under a bus.

Did they not see I was already hurting? Or did they not care at all? What Green and his partner just told Bobby was going to cause so much tension between us. It was no secret that me and Bobby had similar tempers. No secret that we butted heads so often, people were wary of us in public. In school I had few true friends, most kids not willing to get involved with another Mercer. It was all around how to have a normal life when I wasn't a normal kid.

Yet, I tried so hard sometimes. Maybe too hard.

I did know one thing. It wasn't normal for a kid to witness their mother murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More reviews please. Enjoy. Hope this chapter is good.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Aidan."

There was a calmness in Bobby's tone, calmness that didn't show on his face. I knew he was angry, maybe not at me but more of the fact that I had seen something so horrendous happen to our mother and I told no one, not even him. The way he spoke my name showed me he was trying to keep his cool but he was failing. His hands were slowly clenching into fists and it would be a matter of minutes before he blew up. I did not want to be near him when that happened.

"Let's go." Bobby pulled me from Jack's grip and started to walk towards the front of the backyard. I was doing my best not to cower in fright. Bobby truly was a terrifying guy but I knew he would never intentionally hurt me. He was a good guy. He ignored Green's calls, ignoring the fact that I would need to talk to him soon, would need to tell him but I guess he wanted to be the first to know what actually happened.

Bobby walked to his car tugging me along like I couldn't walk on my own. He opened the car door and shoved me in, slamming the door behind me. I huddled in my seat, blowing hot air into my ice cold hands to warm them up. Jack sat in the seat in front of me while Bobby in the driver side. He started the car and turned on the heater. We sat in total silence while the cat warmed up. I did not want to talk, Bobby was too fired up to walk, and Jack...well he was Jack. He rarely spoke when he was hurting.

And finally we were off.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we arrived at home, well my home really, it was still as tense as it was before and much darker than I thought. Jerry had also come home, probably wanted to spend time with us now. Like it really mattered.

I speed walked to the porch door, entering first with a sighed relief. It was warm and I could _breath_ now. And then a voice spoke. "Y'all ain't right leaving me out in the cold like this."

I jumped, bumping into Jerry who chuckled and went towards the door to open it. "Jesus Chirst Angel!" I exclaimed placing a hand over my racing chest. Bobby rolled his eyes at me, muttering something that I couldn't quite make out.

"Yo little brother, you asshole." He told Angel, walking to him just as Angel got up from his seat. "You missed our mother's funeral too Jar-head." Bobby spoke with a softer tone. Guilt hit me at the mention of Mom's funeral and I wondered if the pain would always be there, reminding me. Both of them embraced tightly with a slap on the back before pulling apart. Then it was Jerry's turn for the hug and finally Jack.

"Did you get you're teeth whitened?" I couldn't help but chuckle at what Jack said.

"Man shut up, Jackie-poo." Angel then spotted me standing by the door after Jerry had opened it. "Aren't you gonna give your big brother a hug?" I actually thought about it too. Did I really wanna get all sentimental and comfortable with these people again? I mean, they did leave me all those years back and rarely visited, besides Jerry but he had a family. I shook my head and made my way inside, no guilt about leaving Angel without a welcome hug.

I couldn't help but overhear Bobby and Angel quickly speaking to each other. "She okay?" Angel asked with concern. I scoffed to myself, moving away from Jack when he got close.

"No man. She's got some shit going on with her that I don't even know yet." I rolled my eyes at this and leaned against the railing of the staircase.

Being back in Mom's house wasn't so normal as I thought it would be. Mom was gone, leaving the house with this empty feeling. Mom was always the one who got me to cheer up when I was having a shitty day. She was always there and now...now she just wasn't. All my brothers stood near the open door, looking around, taking in the emptiness I knew was there. Jerry turned into the living room leaving us for the moment.

"I'm gonna go get me something to eat." He started walking for the kitchen. "Any of y'all hungry?" We all said some form of no. I was hungry but I wasn't in the mood to sit and eat when all I felt like doing was crying myself to sleep.

"I'm gonna get some you take you're old room, Angel take yours. I'll sleep in Ma's room." Bobby looked at me once and I narrowed my eyes at him, pushing off the railing and heading for the kitchen where I knew Angel would be. I wondered, too, how Bobby would feel in Ma's room. Everything was the same, I knew that for sure. She didn't change much in the house and I liked that sense of normality.

Angel was fixing himself a quick sandwich, giving me a one over look. "You sure you ain't hungry?" He had an extra sandwich already made and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I'm sure." I replied, opening the 'fridge and grabbing me a can of 7-up. I closed the door and turned around to see Angel giving me one of those looks that said he knew I was lying and he didn't like it.

See, when I was just starting out in this house, just a couple of years ago, I used to lie like a rug. I lied constantly to everyone and when I was caught, I still lied because that's how I survived for so long. I didn't want people to know things about me so I covered myself with lies. Only, Evelyn saw through me and was slowly able to break the wall I built. With my brothers it had been slightly harder and since then, if I lied, it angered them. Angel could quickly see I was putting those walls back up to protect myself from being hurt once again.

"Don't start this." He warned me and I got angry at him.

"I'm ain't gotta listen to you." I sneered grabbing my soda can and storming out of the kitchen. Angel kept calling out to me, wanting to talk to me but I refused to stop. I jogged up the stairs, rushing to my bedroom and slamming the door close. I locked the door too just to make sure they couldn't get in. I climbed into bed, wrapping my blanket around my body and sighing sadly to myself. This was not how I pictured Thanksgiving to be. Never.

I stayed in my room for the longest, sipping slowly on my drink. The pain in my gut was the guilt. It was horrible pain. The tears wanted to come back but I couldn't cry anymore. I was _tired_ of crying already.

A few minutes later I heard Jack playing his guitar and so I decided to visit him. His playing always used to soothe me down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: More reviews please and thanks to those that reviewed. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

* * *

I loved Jack's guitar playing. He smiled at me when I came in and nodded for me to get on the bed if I wanted to. I slowly climbed onto the bed, sitting with my knees up on the corner with my arms wrapped around my legs. He started playing a tune when Bobby walked in, rubbing his eyes a bit and I knew, the infamous Bobby, had been crying.

Well I expected him to cry because our mother was gone. Bobby was strong but I knew Mom's death had broken everything inside him but he was trying to be strong still, for us. He sat down in front of me on the floor, looking away from the both of us, as if we couldn't already tell he had been crying. Well I could, don't know about Jack.

"Been crying in you little fairies?" Bobby playfully asked and I leaned over and smacked him upside the head. He reached behind and gave my leg a little jerk causing me to yelp when I felt myself falling off the bed. I landed beside Bobby and I pouted. He pulled me closer, like he did when he was being sentimental. I laid my head on his shoulder trying my best not to break down.

"Leave it alone man." Jack said with a blank voice as he stopped playing with his guitar.

"Still makin' a lot of racket on that thing?" Bobby asked him giving me a tight squeeze. I wonder what was wrong with him today…

"Yeah," Jack said with a chuckle. "Still makin' a lot of racket." I looked over at Jack in an odd angle considering where I was sitting. He wiped his eyes a bit and I knew he wanted to cry but he didn't.

"Too weird in Ma's room?" The talk of Mom tensed me up and I knew Bobby could feel it. He looked down at me, making me lift my head up to look him in the eye. I remembered what Green and Fowler did just hours ago and I regret ever looking at Bobby. He gave me that 'we're going to talk soon' look that told me he was going to get to the bottom of everything. When Bobby came back, he came back for revenge. That's all.

"Oh man…way too weird." He laid his head back on Jack's bed as he spoke. "It's crazy. Everything's the same." Yeah…she liked it that way. "She didn't change nothing in this house." Knowing I was here with Evelyn when everyone else was out doing they're own thing made me realize just how crazy things were going to get. I was so used to the constant but now that constant was gone.

A few seconds later Jerry , leaning against the doorframe staring at us. I glance at him cocking my head. He had on this huge smile and said, "Look at y'all." I furrowed my brow wondering what he was talking about.

"What?" Bobby asked clearly voicing what I was thinking.

"Nothing I'm just happy to see you mean. Happy to see my family. That's all." Jerry said, all of us but Jack who was busy trying to light his cigarette.

"Happy to see you too Jer." Bobby responded.

"Guess I'll stop by the grocery store, grab a turkey or something. Have a thanksgiving dinner. Let's at least act like we're a real family. Mom would like that." Jerry finished.

I wanted to tell him we weren't a real family. Without Mom, we were just the kids she adopted. I couldn't consider them a family because now we had more issues than ever. None of my brothers, besides Jerry, would stick around. Since Mom died, and me still being a minor, I had no one to live with. Were they going to send me away?

Just as he finished that, I spotted Angel coming out of his room tucking in his shirt with his shoes on. He was going somewhere. "Where you think you're going?" Jerry asked him in his big brother tone.

"It's a little heavy in here I'm just gonna go outside get me a little air." Bobby started to crack up after this and I had no idea why as did Jerry. I had crazy brothers.

"You're full of shit man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" I had an idea where this conversation was going but I wasn't going to make no smart remark. I was tired and I just wanted to go to bed.

"What are you talking about?" Angel said, trying to play dumb. He knew his brothers could see right through him so why did he bother to try and play that card? He was Angel, that's why.

"What? What do you mean what? You know exactly what we talking about with La Vida Loca." I cracked a grin. I knew that's who they were talking about.

"Ain't no body getting no La Vida Loca nothing." Angel defended his tone getting louder.

"She got a boyfriend." Jerry piped up looking at Angel with a slight smile. The only quiet ones were me and Jack, who was still smoking his cigarette and smoke that was starting to get on my nerves.

"She got a boyfriend. She got hard dick in her right now, she's screaming somebody else's name and the last thing she's doing is thinking about is you're black ass. Leave it alone man." Jack was laughing his ass off now on his bed. I snickered smirking at Angel. Hell if I knew this was true then he knew we all knew where he was going tonight.

"I can't believe y'all coming at me like this. I'm standing here telling you all now I'm not going to see that girl and I'm not." Angel then stalked downstairs leaving a laughing Jack and two older brothers who were shaking their head as he left.

"I say less than a few hours he's coming back with trouble." I said as I stood up. Bobby chuckled and stood up to, walking out of Jack's room with Jerry.

Jack was still smoking and I couldn't help but snap at him. "Do you really gotta smoke?" He gave me an innocent look and took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers.

"It's my room." He defended and I raised my hand not even bothering to argue back and left.

* * *

A few hours, like I said, came a loud banging on the front door and like usual I was the one to get it. I took my time walking to the door though knowing it was Angel and Sofi. I didn't have a problem with her, I actually liked her company it was just Bobby and Sofi always butt heads when they were within feet of each other and it was so damn annoying to have to deal with all the time. Angel kept on banging, louder each time and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aiden hurry up!" He shouted knowing it was me. Always me. I finally reached the door and opened up, nearly pushed over by a running half-naked Angel and Sofi.

"Ah! My eyes they burn!" I screamed as he ran upstairs with her beside him. He told me to shut up and I laughed at him. I closed the door but once again someone just to had to bang on the door. I rolled my eyes and calmly opened the door knowing I probably shouldn't have but I did. Maybe this would teach everyone to be lazy and not open the door once in a while. In the doorway stood a tall muscular hispanic man. He had an angry look on his face and when he saw me his eyes darkened.

"Where is he?" The man demanded and I shrugged about to close the door on him when he pushed it back open. "I said where is he?" He demand was louder and more brutal and I was fed up with him.

"Bobby!" I hollered and I could see the confusion in the man's eyes. Guess he didn't know who Bobby was or who's house this was for that matter. Just as Bobby appeared at the doorway I left, smirking to myself as Bobby gave the man a good earful and maybe a threat or two. God men were annoying...

* * *

After the run in with that man, Bobby gave me a lecture on opening the door to strangers. I defended myself by saying I was only opening the door because lazy ass people, like him, thought they didn't need to get up and open the damn door on they're own. That earned me a smack to the back of the head and another lecture on respecting my elders. Bobby always did get on my nerves...

During the night, when everyone else was asleep but I was still wide awake afraid to sleep because of the dreams, I sneaked downstairs and to the living room. I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV keeping the volume real low. Bobby had good hearing when he needed it. I sat around for a bit, watching anything I could find that was interesting enough to keep on. The later I stayed up the more likely I would pass out and not have any dreams.

It was then did I think of something.

Something bad that would get me into serious trouble with my brothers.

I got up from the couch and tip-toed across the living room floor and slipped into the kitchen. I opened the 'fridge, the bright light aluminating the darkness that surrounded me. There it was on the top shelf in the corner.

Bobby's beer.

See, before I came with Evelyn I had this habit of drinking. It wasn't so bad but it was bad enough that Evelyn kept an eye on me and made sure I stopped. I wasn't an alcoholic but I had occasional drinks. Like now. I reached for the bottle and took it back with me to the living room. I sat back down on the couch, putting my feet up and slowly twisted the cap, having a bit of trouble at first.

The first sip was calming. So was the second and third.

Somehow during the night I drank 2 more bottles, not caring that Bobby would notice his beer missing but how to hide the evidence that I drank 3 of his bottles. How could someone hide that from Bobby? Hell, how could someone hide anything from that man?

So once I finished, I tossed the cans gently in the trash and heading upstairs to brush my teeth. I was finally sleepy thanks to the beers and TV. I quickly and quietly as I could brushed my teeth and slipped into my room for the night.

Hopefully the morning wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
